


Coming Home

by FuzzyCrayon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is my favorite, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I couldn't resist, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyCrayon/pseuds/FuzzyCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's been out of town, and Fem!Reader wants to show him just how much she missed him<br/>*Smooth Jazz*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine Daiki though.....  
> Aomine x Reader Smut Warning (Exists in near future, all characters 18+)

    You spent the day running errands, and after a long (admittedly lonely) bath, you were curled up on the couch channel surfing, a cooling cup of tea in your hand. Fragrant curls of steam swirled from the mug and you inhaled deeply, hoping that the chamomile would help you to fall asleep. _I can’t sleep alone anymore, I guess_. You sighed, desperate for some relief from your exhaustion. It had been over a week since you’d felt rested, and insomnia was starting to take its toll on you. Even the most mundane activities left you winded; your eyelids were heavy and purpled from so many nights staring endlessly at the harsh light of your flatscreen. You’d tried a few times to crawl into bed, but it was ridiculously huge (something your boyfriend had insisted on), and though you’d never admit it, the cold side of the mattress left you feeling hopelessly alone.

    You reached for your phone, wondering if a brief goodnight call would bring you any relief. _Ugh, it’s already almost four in the morning. What time would that be?_ Due to someone’s absence over the last seven days, namely one tan, blue-haired basketball idiot, you’d been unable to get a good night’s rest. 

    Aomine Daiki had been your boyfriend since the second year of high school, and a spectacular one at that (despite his grumpy nature and affinity for napping on rooftops). He was exciting, occasionally difficult, extremely loyal, loving and dedicated. And you counted your lucky stars that the two of you had found each other, because he’d proven to be more than you could ever dream of finding in another person. Not to mention, he was a serious hottie. 

    After securing a national championship for his team third year, scouts from all over the globe began bombarding him with offers. He turned the pros down though, heeding your advice and joining a college team first. You moved in together during sophomore year, sharing a crummy studio apartment, totally broke but high on life and each other. Now that graduation was around the corner, the pro scouts were at him again, flying him all over the globe and flashing seriously fat contracts. This time he was meeting with a representative from an NBA team, somewhere on the west coast of America. He’d kissed you hard at the airport, promising to call before you went to bed every night. The timezone difference proved frustrating though, and the two of you settled on exchanging sweet messages and a couple....racy texts.  
    As much as it hurt your sense of independence to admit it, you couldn’t sleep when he was away on these little trips. You were counting the days till he returned home, and spending lots of quality girl time with Momoi to distract yourself. In short, you missed Aomine, and bad. And couldn’t wait to show him just how much, when he arrived home in three days. 

    The rattle of keys and the clank of metal pulled you out of your thoughts. The door swung open, revealing your tall, handsome man. 

    “Hey baby,” he grunted, shrugging off his luggage to dump it on the living room floor, before turning to lock the door behind him, “I caught an earlier flight.” 

    You rose from the couch to throw your arms around his middle. You’d always loved the massive height difference between you, and pressed your face against his chest to mumble “You’re back,” against the fabric of his shirt. 

    “Mmhmm,” he said, wrapping his arms around you, “What are you doing up?”

    “Couldn’t sleep. Exhausted. Bed now, please.” Aomine laughed softly at you, “Alright, alright,” he titled your head up then to press his lips to yours in a chaste kiss. 

    He lifted you from the floor, hands settling on the backs of your thighs to wrap your legs around his waist. You placed your hands on his broad shoulders, before sliding them up to tangle in the silky midnight blue tresses at the nape of his neck and snuggle against his chest. You nuzzled the side of his neck as he carried you to your shared bedroom. His smell was warm and familiar: sweet like the floral laundry detergent he’d never admit to liking but so distinctly masculine and _him,_ that, despite your exhaustion, heat started to settle in your core. Lust was coursing through you as you began placing open mouthed kisses against his neck, nibbling gently against his jawline. “I thought you were tired,” he said, voice low and gravely and you could practically hear the smug smile in his voice. 

    “Not tired,” you mumbled in response, fingers tugging urgently at his t-shirt. When you reached your bedroom, Aomine turned around and sat at the edge of the bed, settling you in his lap. He slid one hand up from your waist to tilt your chin up and pull you into a slow, deep kiss. Your tongues slid together softly and without hesitation. You felt his cock began to swell beneath you, and ground against it, kisses growing more feverish. Aomine grunted in response and pulled back to tug his shirt over his head. The sight of his bare chest inspired the same flash of desire it always did, and you continued to squirm in his lap, desperate for some friction. Your hands slid over his muscled shoulders and down into the firm bulges of his abdomen. His gorgeous tanned skin was hot beneath your fingertips, each muscle contracting with every sharp intake of his breath. Aomine’s hands gripped at your bottom, squeezing almost painfully when you slid your palms over the small points of his nipples and down to run one finger below his bellybutton into the faint trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waist of his black jeans. 

    You pulled your sleep shirt off, fully expecting your boyfriend’s eyes to immediately snap down to your exposed chest (his high school obsession had never truly left him), but instead he cupped your face in his hands, thumbs smoothing over your reddened cheeks and swollen lips. “Missed you,” he grunted, sapphire eyes blown with lust. Aomine had never been a man of many words, and was hardly someone you’d consider _sweet,_ but the faint dusky rose color warming his cheeks spoke volumes. “I missed you too,” you muttered bringing a hand up to settle over his large one. You took a moment to study his face, the sharp pointed chin and surprisingly full lips, his brow that was almost perpetually furrowed in some state of annoyance. At twenty one he was a prime male specimen, tall and fit and decidedly gorgeous (though you were sure he’d prefer a word like virile, which he most certainly was). 

    He leaned forward to kiss you again, eyes closing, his short, thick lashes dusting the angles of his cheekbones. His hands dropped from your face to cup your breasts. He was at full hardness as he thumbed your nipples before kissing and licking and biting his way down your neck to take one into his mouth. The bud hardened at the firm, hot caress of his tongue, setting off an ache in your core. He leaned back, tugging you to crouch over him as he continued to suck and nibble at your breasts, while you struggled to hold yourself up. When you first started dating, his fascination with this part of your body was something you were sure he’d soon get over. But Aomine surprised you, as he often did, his obsession with your body only growing with time and knowledge. Now he knew every sensitive spot, every way you liked to be touched and never missed an opportunity to practically _worship_ your chest with his tongue, fingers and teeth. Your simple cotton panties had grown wet with his efforts as you moaned and gasped above him, fingers tightening over your bedspread. Without warning, he rolled you beneath him, detaching his mouth from your nipple long enough to look up and grin that dangerous, fucking sexy little smile of his at you, the one that promised you were about to be well fucked. He continued to hold your steady gaze, as he blew cool air over the peaks of your breasts. They were wet from his ministrations and you shivered at the sensation. 

    He sank down your body slowly, the muscles of his back rolling as his lips continued their journey over your stomach and across the peaks of your hipbones. You nearly fainted at the sight of his bared, white teeth peeking out to tug at the waistline of your panties. He used his mouth to tug them over your thighs, always catching the tiniest bit of skin between his teeth as he removed the final piece of clothing that kept you from him. Once he’d worked the material over your feet, you spread your legs without a trace of shame. You were desperate for his touch, and elated by the feral expression that settled on his handsome face after your little display. Besides, Aomine had no problem showing just how desirable he thought you were, almost everyday and usually more than once. 

    His breath ghosted over your wetness, each puff of hot air driving you closer to desperation. Aomine’s large hands ran over your thighs before he slid one forward to push the pad of his thumb against your clit. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded as he continued to slip his thumb between your folds. His touch, though welcome, was nowhere near strong enough to satisfy. “I want...Oh, fuck,” you gasped out, hips arching up to increase the pressure of his thumb against your clit. The teasing circles were slowly driving you insane and gentle waves of pleasure continued to roll through your body. “You have to say it, Y/n,” he all but growled, increasing the speed of his finger. You yelped, body singing with his change of pace, “I want...I,” you whined, “Daiki please!”

    Soft, wet noises of his finger against you and the sounds of your harsh breathing were all you could hear. “Please what, baby?” You tangled your fingers in his hair, but the tresses were too short for you to get a good grip. “I want... I want your mouth,” you managed to get out; and there it was again, that smile of his. 

    He pushed two fingers against your core, spreading the soft flesh between your thighs open to his probing tongue. The slip of his lips and tongue against your clit sent your eyes rolling backwards. Aomine was intense and focused between your thighs as his mouth moved over you. The feeling was indescribable, and you trembled against him, thighs clamping around his head to hold him to you. You moaned out your pleasure, choking on words of encouragement when his fingers pushed inside of you and curled to stroke at that special spot only he had access to. His lips sealed over your clit, sucking firmly before he slid the flat of his tongue against it. And just like that, you reached your peak, as you pushed your hips even closer to his mouth. The intensity of your orgasm sent sparks of pleasure shooting through every nerve in your body. All you knew was the feeling of Aomine’s tongue against you, the sweet torture of the fingers inside you. He continued to work you, easing the pressure of his tongue once he knew you were over-sensitized. Finally, after your thighs relaxed around his head, and your screams turned into short, breathy whines, Aomine let up. You stretched out blissfully, “I’ve been thinking about doing that all week,” he murmured against the soft skin of your stomach. You hummed in response, your exhaustion and explosive orgasm catching up with you. You knew you’d be out in a matter of moments. 

    Aomine rose off the bed to tug off his jeans and boxers. His cock stood proudly, long and thick, with a bead of pre-cum rolling down the impressive length. The sight sent lust coursing through you, but this time your exhaustion proved stronger as your heavy eyelids began to droop. Just as you were dozing off, strong hands wrapped around your calves, yanking you down the bed. Your eyes snapped open as you were hoisted up by a pair of chiseled arms. Your boyfriend held you at the foot of the bed, holding your waist firmly with one arm. You were completely weightless and effectively shocked. His free hand slapped harshly at your bare bottom, before gripping at your ass firmly. _Did he just spank me?_

    “Thought you could fall asleep on me, huh?” his brow furrowed and eyes intense, as you wrapped your legs around his waist and perched your hands on his shoulders. “Keep your eyes open,” he commanded, “I’ll do all the work this time, baby.” He titled his head forward then, to kiss you roughly, as his hands glided over your bottom and under your thighs. You expected him to lay you back down, or to sandwich you between the wall and his hard chest. Instead he snuck a hand down to align his cock with your sex before snapping his hips forward and burying himself completely inside of you. 

    He released a long, low moan as you stretched to take him in, holding you against him as if you weighed nothing. You gasped and moaned, fingers tightening over his shoulders as your head rolled back to expose the smooth column of your neck. “You’re so fucking tight,” he grunted, hands knotting at your waist to bounce you up and down on his cock. Your breasts bounced in time with his thrusts, each powerful snap of his hips forcing loud cries from your lips. He was driving into you with precise, rhythmic strength. You buried your face in his neck, biting down firmly. Aomine continued to fuck you, supporting your weight completely. The position left you weak in his arms, all you could do was cling to him, pants and moans muffled against his shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you panted; Aomine was pounding you tirelessly, and you knew a second climax was inevitable. 

    “So close,” he grunted out and you responded with a breathy “Love you.” Your sweet words must have gone straight to his cock, as Aomine began slamming into you deeper and with more force. He stared hard at you, eyes filled with lust and affection as he continued to drive you towards a second, more powerful climax. Aomine leaned forward to kiss your neck, the soft press of his lips were so gentle in comparison to the force of his rhythmic thrusts. When his tongue peaked out to swipe your skin, bliss came suddenly and forcefully, the muscles of your core tightening around the hardness still slamming into you. “D-Daiki, I can’t,” you gasped out, as waves of white hot pleasure rocked your tired body, “S-slow down.”Your orgasm continued to roll through you, until Aomine grunted loudly, hips stilling as his hot release pumped into you. 

    Both of you were gasping wildly, when he shuffled forward to collapse on top of the bed, holding you snuggly against his chest. After catching his breath, he maneuvered both of you beneath the covers, his chest pressed against your back and legs tangled with your own. He wrapped an arm tightly around your waist, hand seeking yours to knot your fingers together. He pressed a soft kiss behind your ear. 

    “Y/N...”

    “Hmm,” you mumbled out, so completely sated and _exhausted._

    “I made the team, they want me to come back when preseason training starts in three months.”

     Oh shit. You were happy for him, of course you were. But you couldn’t help but feel nervous. Did you only have three months left together? Were you strong enough to stay in a long-distance relationship when a week-long trip nearly proved unbearable? Despite the panic coursing through you, you knew you had to be supportive. This was everything he’d ever worked for, everything he ever wanted. _Take a deep breath, Y/N._

    “That’s amazing, I’m so proud of you,” you shuffled around in his brawny arms to face him, and run your fingers over his soft cheek. They were still flushed from his impressive display just moments ago. 

    Aomine snorted, “Don’t pretend like that, you’re actually really worried aren’t you?”

    “What? No, I’m really happy for you.” You tried to muster up a smile, but felt hot tears stinging the back of your eyes. _Did we just have breakup sex?_

    “Yeah well, I guess this means we have to move.”

    What. 

    Aomine smiled at you, a genuine eye-crinkling, cheek-splitting, sunshine bright smile. “Idiot. Of course you’re coming with me.” You stared at him open-mouthed, unable to process what he’d said. Despite the fact that he hadn’t asked, you knew it was his way of saying please. On the one hand, you were relieved, ecstatic even, to know that he wanted you with him. On the other, well... Could you do it? Could you give up the life you knew for the man you loved? Before you had a chance to respond, Aomine wrapped his arms around you, “Sleep on it,” and pressed a kiss to your forehead. And despite your growing fears, you snuggled against his chest and closed your eyes. 

 

    The next morning you woke alone, feeling incredibly rested. You slept soundly and without interruption. The sun was peeking in through the curtains, bathing you in warmth as you stretched out between the soft sheets. But all too soon, last night’s conversation caught up with you. And as much as liked waking up with your man still in bed, you were happy this time to be able to think alone. You yawned and sat up slowly, propping your back up against the bed’s headboard and pulling your knees to your chest. You slid one hand through your hair, before moving it down to settle beside you in a patch of sunlight. Once the light hit the back of your hand, a small constellation of shimmers shone on the wall beside you. Confused, you looked down and there it was, a diamond glittering around the ring finger of your left hand. Your breath caught in your throat, you gasped quietly and lifted the jewel towards your face. The ring was breathtaking, twinkling in the morning light as you titled your hand to and fro to marvel at the beauty of it. A noise from the hallway distracted you, and you looked up to find Aomine leaning against the doorframe with a soft expression on his face. A pair of navy blue sweats hung low on his hips and his chest was still bare.

    “Daiki,” you called out, heart pounding wildly as he approached the bed. He laid down beside you, uncharacteristically quiet as he tugged your left hand onto his chest to cradle it in his larger one. Despite his feigned nonchalance, you could tell he was nervous, body riddled with tension as he ran lips over your knuckles. Finally, he looked up, dark blue eyes meeting your own. “Come with me,” he said, threading your fingers together, “Please, (Y/N).” The request was a loaded one, the ring proved that much. Aomine was really saying _please, come with me, marry me, I’m asking for forever._

    And you wanted to give it to him. “Of course,” you said, tightening your fingers around his. Aomine sighed loudly, he must have been holding his breath, reached his free hand to tangle into your hair and pulled you into a soft kiss. Your lips moved languidly, and perfectly in sync, and everything was calm and everything was so simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Aomine and all of KnB 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
